


Violent Emotions of the Heart

by RighteousRiot



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousRiot/pseuds/RighteousRiot
Summary: For the one line prompt - I've missed you.





	Violent Emotions of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm normally totally in the camp of bottom Danny and top Steve but...it just felt right this way. Danny's strong almost overbearing emotions are some of my favorite parts of his character.

"You...ah...you missed me, admit it! Steve's voice caught on every word, added purring accents each time Danny bit hard at his bared neck and finally broke off on a moan that echoed in the air around them. Even to his own ears Steve sounded a little tortured, a little over the line of pleasure into pain, a little like he was dying...and maybe he was. They had been at this for what felt like hours now, Danny making every move to drive Steve right to the very edge of the line without ever actually getting him off. Yeah, Steve thought, as his body jolted against another clever touch. He was definitely dying.

Danny, for his part, acted as if Steve hadn't spoken at all. He shoved his face closer to the thin skin at Steve's throat, each breath feeling like a hot brand before he latched on again to suck harshly at the corner of Steve's jaw. It was always a heady sensation when they came together like this, wound so tight around each other that Danny wasn't sure they would ever get untangled again. And Steve...big, tough, strong as hell Steve? Having a man like that writhing under his touch gave Danny a rush he tried not to examine too closely. 

Moving on from his neck, Danny traced his tongue along the edge of Steve's ear. Nuzzled against the silvery hair of his sideburn. Pressed a soft kiss to one crinkled eyebrow until it smoothed out again. He pushed his hips harder against Steve's just to hear the way his voice hiked up into the higher registers of desperation. He needed to come so bad, they both did, but he couldn't stop the teasing and the light touches, the little things that would make this last just a few moments longer. 

"You missed a warm body in your bed." Steve said, breathless now. "I know you did. You missed someone cooking for you and sharing the chores...ah!" A particularly hard twist of Danny's hips had Steve's back bending off the bed, had him crying out in burning agony, fingers cinching down tight on Danny's shoulders. And then finally, finally, finally. Slick fingers slipped past Steve's hip, trailed down and down until they could press inside. It felt so good Steve swore his vision grayed a little around the edges. His hitched one sweaty leg further up on Danny's slim waist and took a deep breath against the pressure. "You've missed this." he said, all but a whisper now before words failed him entirely. 

Danny used his fingers to massage at Steve's entrance for a few more moments before removing them and shuffling closer on his knees. A quick coating of lube and Danny was lining his cock up, leaning in for that first hard push. With one hand he laced his and Steve's fingers together and used the other to take hold of Steve's chin, turning his face until they had no choice but to stare right at each other. And this time he didn't let Steve's words go unanswered.

"I've missed you." he said, voice sounding like broken glass. "Not just your body, not the things you do for me...just you." With their bodies rocking together so perfectly Danny felt the I Love You between them so strongly his heart ached with it. His hands shook and muscles tensed and Danny was panting now, desperate heaving breaths as he tried to hold back the flood of emotion. "I miss you every time you're gone, babe, for a minute, an hour, or days at a time. You know that. And I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much." 

That was it, all they both needed. That and a few more bruising thrusts before they were both yelling down the walls, coming so close together that the bed shook with the combined tremors. 

When it was done, Steve let his legs fall bonelessly against the mattress. Felt his hands finally give up their frantic hold on Danny and flop back to his sides. Felt Danny pull away from him in what was always the worst part in all this, that quick few seconds of clean up before Danny returned to curl against his side. 

And then they lay sated together, letting the sweat on the sheets cool and feeling each other's hearts return back to a normal rhythm. "I don't think I can move." Steve whispered, a little awed. Danny shook him up in ways he had only just begun to understand. He felt more that heard Danny's answering laughter, enjoying the way it rumbled against his own chest. 

"That's okay, babe." Danny said, already turning against Steve's body, letting his eyes fall closed even as he tangled their legs together. "You're home for the first time in two weeks. I figure that's earned you a nap."


End file.
